Hovercrafts are vehicles that travel over the surface of land or water using an air cushion produced by downwardly directed fans, maintained within a flexible skirt beneath the hull. Hovercraft can quickly carry heavy loads over land and water. However, in comparison to other types of motor vehicles, hovercrafts are large, noisy and dangerous. Operating a hovercraft in residential areas would produce an unacceptable level of noise and risk. Consequently, consumer-uses of hovercraft are limited.